


Marry you

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:юмор, флафф, AUРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:ООСКраткое содержание:Отабек не знал толком, в какой именно момент его жизнь свернула не туда. Но факт оставался фактом: сейчас он стоял в церкви и, кажется, всерьез собирался выйти замуж за Леруа.Примечание:все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.Идея навеяна фильмом "Женись на мне, чувак"События в тексте происходят до событий аниме.





	Marry you

— Вы отчислены. 

— Что? Но я… Подождите же! Дайте объяснить!

Бесполезно. Секретарь безжалостно поставила печать на бланк с приказом об отчислении, и спустя несколько минут Отабек уже стоял на пороге университета, сжимая в руках свой приговор. Его мелко трясло. 

Аккуратно разгладив скомканную бумагу, он еще раз пробежал глазами по сухим канцелярским строкам. ...В связи с неявкой на экзамен... отчислен… Сверху громыхнуло, на лист в руках Отабека упала капля, затем другая, размывая чернила принтера, превращая слова в уродливые кляксы. А в следующую секунду, в лучших традициях голливудской драмы, хлынул ливень, вымочивший одежду Алтына насквозь за считанные секунды. Люди вокруг него разбегались, стремясь скрыться от дождя в помещении, яркими пятнами распускались зонтики, а он все стоял, таращась в пустоту невидящим взглядом, и бумага в его руках превращалась в ничто. 

— Мистер, с вами все в порядке? — до плеча дотронулась какая-то сердобольная студентка. 

Кажется, Отабек видел ее в учебном корпусе раз-другой. Или нет? Он даже не мог толком разглядеть ее лицо из-за застлавшей глаза пелены. 

— Меня депортируют, — ошеломленно проговорил он, слизывая с губ отчего-то немного солоноватую жидкость. 

— О… — она попыталась сказать что-то еще, но Отабек уже не слышал. 

Вышвырнув безнадежно испорченный бланк в мусорное ведро, он побрел в сторону своей съемной квартиры, даже не пытаясь укрыться от дождя.

***

Экзамен он банально проспал после того, как отработал три ночные смены подряд в местном клубе. Лег вздремнуть буквально на час, завалившись домой в пять утра, а когда открыл глаза, на часах было уже шесть вечера.

Шанс был безвозвратно упущен.

Отабек думал, что хуже всего будет звонить родителям и сообщать, что он просрал очередную возможность в своей жизни. Но нет — худшим оказалось то, что они даже не были удивлены или разочарованы. 

— Возвращайся, сынок, — сказала мать, стараясь поддержать, как и всегда, отчего Отабеку стало окончательно тошно. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Угу.

— Возможно, вновь попытаешь счастья в Москве. 

— А деньги, мам? 

Родители обменялись быстрыми взглядами. 

— Решим, когда приедешь, — уклончиво ответил отец. — Нет никакого толку говорить про деньги сейчас.

Отабек подумал, что больше не заговорит об этом в принципе. Фигурное катание — дорогой спорт. Чудом было, что родителям удавалось спонсировать его отчаянные попытки пробиться в первые строки турнирной таблицы все эти годы. Отец устроился на вторую работу, чтобы оплатить его поездку в Москву, но найти там тренера так и не удалось.

Чтобы отправить его в Канаду, они переехали в дом поменьше, продав тот, в котором Отабек вырос.

Он возлагал большие надежды на Канаду. Знаменитые тренера, хорошие ледовые арены… Всего-то и нужно было, что поступить в университет, чтобы получить визу. И он поступил, и даже честно пытался совмещать учебу с тренировками, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме, пока ищет тренера, и с подработками, чтобы этого тренера оплатить. Сперва ему удавалось поспать пять-шесть часов в сутки, потом четыре, три с половиной… потом Отабек перестал считать. Спал урывками в дороге, клевал носом на парах, и в итоге пропустил итоговый экзамен и, как выяснилось, свой шанс на большой спорт. 

Он вскочил и принялся с остервенением мерить комнату шагами, будучи не в силах сидеть на месте. В груди все бурлило от разочарования и злости на себя. Резко замахнувшись, Отабек запустил в стену учебником по истории культуры — один черт уже не пригодится, вытащил из-под кровати чемодан, принялся опустошать шкафы. Какой смысл откладывать неизбежное, если рано или поздно его все равно вышлют из страны? 

В дверь постучали. 

— Проваливайте! — не слишком приветливо отозвался Отабек.

За дверью не унимались. Более того, принялись выстукивать мотив, подозрительно напоминавший одну из песен Пугачевой. Ему был знаком только один идиот, который не понимал с первого раза и был большим фанатом русской эстрады.

Так и есть, за дверью оказался Жан-Жак Леруа, собственной персоной. Рядом с ним, уютно положив голову на плечо парня, стояла Изабелла. 

— Я занят, — буркнул Отабек, борясь с желанием захлопнуть дверь. — Уходите.

Обычно он был более чем сдержанным и вежливым человеком. Но, во-первых, сейчас у него был основательный повод для того, чтобы находиться не в настроении, а во-вторых, печальный опыт общения показывал, что по-другому избавиться от Леруа невозможно. 

Отабек познакомился с ним через пару дней после приезда в Канаду, когда отправился на местный каток. Первое, что он тогда услышал, сделав шаг внутрь ледовой арены — это гремящий надо льдом голос Пугачевой. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что он сошел с ума, но нет — действительно нашелся человек, который разминался под такую музыку. 

И этим человеком оказался никто иной, как надежда фигурного катания, знаменитый Леруа. Отабек всегда считал его немного странным и, как видно, не ошибся. Джей-Джей, оказавшийся горячим фанатом русской музыки, отчего-то решил, что они могут стать приятелями. 

Узнав, что волей судьбы они оказались еще и соседями, канадец решил, что они просто обязаны быть лучшими друзьями. 

Сперва Джей-Джей просто донимал его бесконечными разговорами и ужасными попытками петь русскую попсу, не зная языка, и все казалось довольно невинным, хотя и немного раздражающим. Однако, в скором времени Отабек обнаружил, что как-то незаметно познакомился со всеми друзьями Жан-Жака, его группой, лучшей подругой Изабеллой (и она была едва ли не единственным адекватным человеком в этой компании) и даже его семьей. 

Джей-Джей был счастлив. Алтын просто смирился и порой даже находил общество Леруа приятным, хоть и считал это своеобразной формой Стокгольмского синдрома. 

Сейчас, впрочем, он не испытывал никакого желания разговаривать. 

— У тебя все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросила Изабелла. — Нам показалось, ты что-то швырнул в стену. 

Отабек хотел было сказать, что у него все в порядке, но в последний момент, уже открыв было рот, передумал. Какой смысл скрывать? К тому же, если задуматься, они действительно стали друзьями за то время, что он провел в Канаде.

Поэтому он решительно выложил им все, как есть. После того, как Отабек закончил, в комнате повисла тишина. Изз сокрушенно покачала головой, сосредоточенно над чем-то размышляя, а Жан-Жак, уже успевший в наглую развалиться на чужой кровати, ошарашенно присвистнул. 

— Вот это ты попал, чувак, — сочувственно протянул он. — Никакой возможности остаться в стране? 

— Если только нелегалом. Но тогда я не смогу работать и тренироваться. 

— Жаль. Я бы мог предложить пожить у себя. У нас пустует гостевая спальня. 

Какое-то время помолчали. Отабек от отчаяния вновь принялся бродить по комнате и собирать вещи, не столько пакуя их в чемодан, сколько перекладывая с места на место. Спустя пару минут Жан-Жак подскочил на кровати.

— Придумал! — воскликнул он, вскинув палец вверх в победном жесте. — Ты можешь жениться! 

— Что?

— Идеально же! — Джей-Джей продолжал бурно восторгаться своей идеей. — Я гениален! Найди себе девушку, которая согласится выйти за тебя замуж по расчету, и виза у тебя в кармане!

— Ну да, — Отабек скептично хмыкнул. — Много знаешь девушек, которые согласятся выйти за меня замуж вот прямо сейчас?

— Нуууу… Несколько тысяч долларов решат этот вопрос, я, полагаю. 

Алтын со звучным шлепком прижал ладонь к лицу.

— Хорошо, спрошу иначе: много знаешь девушек, которые согласятся вот прямо сейчас выйти за меня замуж бесплатно? 

Джей-Джей принялся сверлить взглядом притихшую Изабеллу. 

Почувствовав, что на нее смотрят, она упрямо поджала губы:

— И не надейтесь! Я замуж пойду только по любви, — категорично отрезала она. — Но, Бекс, я думаю, у тебя не все потеряно. 

— О чем ты? — непонимающе нахмурился Отабек, параллельно размышляя, что делать с накопившимися учебниками.

Следующие слова Изабеллы были сродни удару под дых.

— Я думаю, вам стоит пожениться, — выдала она, кивнув на Джей-Джея. 

— Что?! — Отабек лишь чудом не выронил стопку книг, которую держал в руках в этот момент. 

Он посмотрел на Леруа, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему, и наткнулся все на тот же задумчивый взгляд. 

— А ведь это идея! — просиял тот, сверкнув улыбкой, притянул к себе Изз и чмокнул ее в щеку. — Ты у меня гений!

— Цени это, — вздернула бровь она, отпихивая Жана в сторону. 

— Вы сумасшедшие, — убежденно сказал Отабек. — Оба. 

Он собирался было положить в чемодан аккуратно сложенные стопкой майки, но Джей-Джей ловко захлопнул его и отпихнул ногой в сторону. 

— Вообще-то, — проникновенно проговорил Леруа, положив руки ему на плечи. — Мы абсолютно серьезны. 

— Абсолютно, — поддакнула из-за его спины Изабелла, и они вновь обменялись быстрыми улыбками. — Вы будете отличной парой. 

— Не будем, — буркнул Отабек, испытывая смутное чувство тревоги. С каждой секундой происходящее нравилось ему все меньше. — Тупая шутка, Жан. 

— А кто сказал, что я шучу? 

Джей-Джей вздернул бровь и, к ужасу Отабека, опустился на одно колено. Прокашлялся, напустил на себя серьезный вид, словно… словно _действительно_ собирался делать предложение. 

Алтын попятился, но, сделав два шага, уперся спиной в стену. Бежать было некуда. Он почувствовал себя в западне - впереди неотвратимо надвигался Жан-Жак, пути отступления были отрезаны Изабеллой, бдительно стоявшей около двери. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что происходящее ему снится, но Отабек знал, что его мозг на такой абсурд не способен, так что это была реальность, ужасная и беспощадная. 

— То есть, ты не можешь жениться не по любви, а он может? — спросил он у Изабеллы, ткнув пальцем в сторону Джей-Джея.

— Жениться по любви не может ни один, ни один король, — философски отозвался тот. 

— Жан, — Отабек попытался воззвать к разуму приятеля. — Ты же католик, Жан. 

— Да! — глаза Джея загорелись. — И я всегда готов помочь ближнему своему! Готов пойти на любые жертвы! 

— Не стоит жертвовать ради меня своей ориентацией! — Алтын предпринял еще одну отчаянную попытку спасения. 

— Он би, — сладко сказала Изабелла.

Вот так. Отабек буквально увидел, как она своей нежной ручкой захлопнула крышку его гроба и вбила первый гвоздь. Он попытался вспомнить, где и как ее обидел, но так и не смог.

— Бекс, — Джей-Джей схватил его за руку, привлекая к себе внимание. — Ты выйдешь за меня? 

— Дай-ка подумать, — Отабек на мгновение притворился, что всерьез обдумывает возможность, прости Господи, выйти замуж за Джей-Джея. — Ну разумеется… НЕТ!!!

***

Стоя в церкви спустя две недели, он размышлял в основном о том, в какой момент его жизнь пошла под откос.

— Мы собрались здесь сегодня… 

Наверное, не стоило вовсе приезжать в Канаду. Надо было остаться в Москве, может быть, попытать счастья в Европе…

— …чтобы сочетать законным браком два любящих сердца… 

Хотя, возможно, все началось еще раньше. Говорил отец, надо было стать хоккеистом. Был бы без зубов, зато мужественный и брутальный, выступал бы в НХЛ.

А не вот это вот всё.

Жесткий воротничок нещадно натирал шею. Отабек бросил косой взгляд на часы, мечтая, чтобы этот фарс поскорее закончился. Взвесив все доводы за и против, он все же сдался и согласился с тем, что безумная затея Изабеллы может сработать. Согласился чисто умозрительно, но этого оказалось достаточно. Дальше события развивались так стремительно, что не успел Алтын толком сообразить, что происходит, как оказался здесь, в церкви. Он рассчитывал, что все пройдет тихо и при минимуме очевидцев, но вот, справа от него стоит Изабелла — не то свидетель, не то телохранитель, а за спиной о чем-то шушукается пара друзей и всхлипывает мать Джей-Джея. Отабек, конечно, мог предположить, что она оплакивает добродетель своего единственного сына, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это не так. 

Свадьба вообще была пугающе похожей на настоящую. 

Под ребра врезался острый локоток Изабеллы. Алтын вынырнул из мыслей и обнаружил, что все смотрят на него и явно чего-то ждут. 

— Простите, я задумался, — он смущенно прочистил горло. — Что я пропустил? 

Священник бросил на него крайне осуждающий взгляд и повторил, похоже, уже не в первый раз: 

— Я спросил, берете ли вы в законные мужья Жан-Жака Александра Леруа? 

Надо же, а он и не знал, что у Джей-Джея есть второе имя. Отабек набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду. Он до сих пор не верил, что делает это.

— Да. 

Изабелла издала громкий вздох облегчения. Священник повернулся к Джей-Джею и спросил его:

— Берете ли вы, Жан-Жак Александр Леруа в законные мужья Отабека Алтына… — он немного запнулся на непривычной фамилии. — …чтобы быть с ним в горе и радости, богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

Отабек с ужасом увидел, как вместо того, чтобы просто дать согласие, Джей-Джей принялся разворачивать какую-то бумажку. Вид при этом он имел крайне неуверенный и… ну да, смущенный. Иначе объяснить легкую тень румянца на его скулах Алтын не мог. Бросив на него взгляд из-под ресниц, Леруа подтвердил его худшие опасения:

— Я подготовил речь. Милые гости, родители, дорогой мой… — наткнувшись на красноречивый взгляд своего почти-мужа, Джей-Джей запнулся. — … Отабек, я рад, что вы все рядом со мной в такой важный до меня миг. Наверное, для многих наша свадьба стала неожиданностью. Поверьте, и для меня тоже.

Смущение стремительно таяло. С каждым произнесенным словом Джей-Джей обретал привычную уверенность, и вот он уже сверкал привычной (и такой раздражающей) кривой ухмылкой. 

— Я уже почти не верил, что Отабек сумеет оценить меня по достоинству. Даже собирался завернуть его в ковер и украсть, как делают у него в стране. Суровый обычай, не правда ли? Зато понятно, почему он никогда не улыбается, — послышались смешки, а всхлипы со стороны родителей Жана стали громче. — К счастью, эта крепость пала раньше, чем мне пришлось брать ее штурмом с черного хода.

О, Господи. 

Отабек ощутил, как у него запылали уши. Он убьет его, как только они выйдут из церкви. Пускай его посадят в тюрьму, зато все забудут про этот ужасный каламбур. Тщательно маскируя яростный оскал под счастливую улыбку, он прошептал краем губ:

— Заканчивай, пока живой.

Джей-Джей театральным шепотом сообщил всем присутствующим:

— Он смущается, так что придется сворачиваться, — Леруа подмигнул засвистевшим друзьям, словно действительно не замечал бьющуюся на виске Отабека жилку. — К чему я все это начал? Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что, Отабек, ты можешь рассчитывать на мое плечо в любой момент. И теперь не только на плечо, но и, хм, другие части тела, я, полагаю. Словом, «навеки ты, навеки я, навеки мы».

— «Секс в большом городе», серьезно? — он от удивления почти забыл, что злится. 

— Людвиг ван Бетховен, вообще-то, — быстро ответил Жан-Жак, отводя глаза. — Давай уже сюда свой палец. 

Они обменялись кольцами. Рука Джей-Джея была неожиданно холодной и чуть влажной, словно тот сильно нервничал. Нацепив на его подрагивающий палец кольцо, Отабек уже собрался было уйти с чувством выполненного долга, когда его остановила очередная реплика священника:

— Можете поцеловаться.

Из церкви словно выкачали весь воздух. Размышляя о предстоящей свадьбе, Отабек почему-то не вспоминал о поцелуе, в его фантазии все заканчивалось быстрым обменом кольцами, после которого они счастливо расходились по своим делам. 

Теперь же в церкви повисла мертвая тишина, и все взгляды были устремлены на них с Джей-Джеем. Остановились машины на улицах, в воздухе застыли самолеты, а на МКС тревожно грызли ногти космонавты, зависнув в невесомости — все замерли в ожидании поцелуя. Во всяком случае, Отабек ощущал себя именно так. Не желая оставаться крайним, он тоже уставился на Жана, перекладывая с себя всяческую ответственность за происходящее.

Вот только, тот выглядел не менее растерянным, чем он сам. Глянув на румянец, пятнами расползавшийся по его скулам, Отабек вздохнул и, спросив себя, мужик он или кто, шагнул навстречу Джей-Джею. Взял его за руки, соблюдая при этом поистине пионерское расстояние, приподнялся на цыпочки — сердце отчего-то отчаянно колотилось — зажмурился…

Что ж, подумал он, прижавшись к плотно сжатым губам Леруа, любимую бабушку целуют горячее. Сверкнула вспышка фотоаппарата, ослепительно-яркая даже сквозь сомкнутые веки, и они поспешно отпрянули друг от друга. Джей-Джей замер, прижав пальцы к губам, и посмотрел на Отабека такими до смешного большими глазами, что тот отвернулся, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим чувством неловкости и, невесть отчего, разочарования. К ним хлынули люди с поздравлениями. На шее Алтына тут же повисла Изабелла, чьи глаза были подозрительно влажные. 

— Поздравляю, — она поцеловала его в щеку и тут же стерла большим пальцем след от помады. — Ты принял правильное решение. 

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — хмуро буркнул Отабек, сражаясь с желанием поскорее отсюда сбежать. 

Вместо этого ему пришлось принимать поздравления от родителей Джей-Джея, которые, забывшись в переживаниях, говорили на такой адской смеси английского и французского, что он почти их не понял. Когда Отабек уже был готов прорываться к выходу силой, людей распихал в стороны фотограф. 

— Фото молодожёнов на память! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул он. 

Не успел Отабек открыть рот, как у него на шее в борцовском захвате повис Джей-Джей, всегда готовый продемонстрировать на камеру свой коронный жест. 

— Конечно! Мы так счастливы, не правда ли, _любимый_? Улыбайся! — Жан ткнул в щеку Алтына отставленным указательным пальцем. 

— О да, _любимый_ , — он изо всех сил оскалился, изображая улыбку. 

Все вокруг взорвались свистом и аплодисментами. Какой-то умник кинул в них рисом, чудом не попав в глаза. 

Зачем только Отабек на это подписался?

***

Весь оставшийся день он продержался благодаря одной мысли: все плохое, как и хорошее, рано или поздно заканчивается. Закончилось и это безумие, которое по какой-то причине называли их свадьбой. Отабек честно позировал для примерно ста тысяч совместных фотографий, затем выдержал посиделки в ресторане с невероятно шумными друзьями Леруа, а потом ему наконец-то позволили сбежать.

И вот теперь Алтын с наслаждением захлопнул дверь своей квартиры, оставляя всю эту суматоху за порогом. Хотелось упасть и не двигаться, по крайней мере, еще лет сто. Он так устал, словно как минимум откатал произвольную на ФГП, вот только вместо золотой медали на груди безымянный палец сдавливал ободок кольца, который он то и дело принимался вращать с непривычки. Стягивая с себя на ходу осточертевший за день костюм, Отабек отправился в душ, откуда вышел уже обновленным человеком. Тишина в квартире ласкала слух. Наконец-то, блаженное одиночество…

В дверь постучали. Поворачивая замок, Отабек уже знал, кого увидит за порогом. 

— Ну что еще? — устало спросил он, затягивая потуже полотенце на бедрах. 

— Ты забыл кое-что у меня в квартире, — Изабелла подтолкнула к нему Джей-Джея. — Забирай, он теперь твой.

Леруа, в кои-то веки ничего не сказал, таращась куда-то в район груди Отабека. Тот подозревал, что Джей-Джей немного перебрал, пока они отмечали их фиктивную свадьбу. Сам Алтын не пил, верный своему правилу справляться со всеми невзгодами в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. 

— Нет, — он решительно покачал головой. — Мы так не договаривались. 

— Какие тут могут быть разговоры? — Изз вскинула брови в притворном удивлении. — Он твой муж, вы теперь семья, вот и живите вместе. 

— У нас фиктивный брак.

— А ты покричи об этом еще погромче, чтобы наверняка все услышали. 

— Эй, народ, а мое мнение никого не интересует? — поинтересовался Джей-Джей, который, наконец, исчерпал свой лимит молчания. 

— Нет, — отрезал Отабек, в то время как Изабелла в один голос с ним сказала:

— Зависит от мнения. 

— Тогда я хочу жить с ним, — и Леруа ткнул пальцем в своего мужа. — Я что, зря замуж выходил? 

— Ты ведь сейчас это просто назло мне сказал, — Отабек чувствовал, что проигрывает эту битву по всем фронтам, но собирался защищать свою квартиру до последнего. Он прислонился к косяку двери, скрестив руки на груди. 

— А даже если и так, то что? — взгляд Джей-Джея на секунду метнулся вниз, к кромке полотенца, опоясывавшего бедра Отабека. — Численный перевес на нашей стороне. 

— Он прав, — пожала плечами Изабелла. — Спокойной ночи, мальчики. Развлекайтесь. 

С этими словами она поцеловала Джей-Джея в щеку и ушла к себе. Отабек услышал, как щелкнул замок, лишая его последней надежды на тихий вечер в одиночестве. Какое-то время он молча буравил Леруа взглядом, размышляя, насколько жестоко будет оставить его в коридоре, но в конце концов, сдался и посторонился, пропуская того в квартиру. Как ни заманчива была мысль просто закрыть дверь и забаррикадироваться изнутри, Жан все же иногда бывал неплохим парнем.

И они теперь были, вроде как, женаты, как бы дико это не звучало.

Ему еще предстояло свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

— Ну, и где я буду спать? — поинтересовался Джей-Джей, стоило двери захлопнуться за его спиной. 

Отабек красноречиво кивнул в сторону дивана, наслаждаясь выражением ужаса, промелькнувшим в глазах Леруа. Тому было прекрасно известно, что под видом вполне приличной софы скрывалось то еще пыточное устройство, норовившее украсть лавры прокрустова ложа. Никто не знал, что за садист конструировал этот диван, но спина отваливалась, стоило посидеть на нем хотя бы пять минут, а пружины порой выскакивали в самых неожиданных местах. 

— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, — убежденно сказал Джей-Джей. — Я же теперь твой муж. Насилие в семье недопустимо.

Отабек молча швырнул в него запасной подушкой и тонким одеялом, хранившимися на верхних полках шкафа. Повернувшись к Жану спиной, натянул старые пижамные штаны, в которых спал, и плюхнулся на кровать, сразу отвернувшись к стене. Помогло мало, перед глазами все равно стояло по-детски обиженное лицо Леруа. 

_Еще и губы надул, как пятилетка, честное слово._

Мысль о губах заставила вспомнить об их поцелуе, и в душе Отабека всколыхнулось поутихшее было чувство раздражения. Он был бы рад не думать об этом, но, слушая, как за его спиной копошится и театрально вздыхает Джей-Джей, укладываясь спать, вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове те краткие мгновения, что прижимался к его губам. Все произошло так быстро и невнятно, что Отабек даже не успел разобраться в своих ощущениях, и теперь испытывал легкое чувство недосказанности.

Он терпеть не мог недосказанность.

Несмотря на скопившуюся усталость, Отабек никак не мог заснуть: ему мешало присутствие Жана, ворочавшегося на диване в отчаянных попытках найти положение поудобнее, и глухое раздражение, которое с каждой минутой становилось все сильнее. Он уже успел пожалеть, что уложил Леруа на этот диван, но был слишком упрям, чтобы предложить поменяться местами, и оттого только сильнее злился. Объектом злости в итоге, сам того не зная, становился Джей-Джей, и в скором времени Алтына бесило не только, как тот целуется, но и как он дышит. 

Наконец, Жан угомонился, и Отабек, выдохнув с облегчением, тоже закрыл глаза. Морфей, наконец-то, смилостивился над ним и гостеприимно распахнул объятия, как вдруг…

— Бекс, ты не спишь? 

Отабек, которому сквозь сон от неожиданности почему-то почудилось, что он куда-то проваливается, подскочил на кровати, как ошпаренный, и столкнулся со склонившимся над ним Жан-Жаком, закутанным в одеяло, как самое дружелюбное привидение в мире. 

— Чего тебе?! — прошипел он, потирая лоб, — башка у этого канадца была чугунная, не иначе. 

— Я тут подумал и решил, что на твоей кровати поместятся двое, — радостно объявил Леруа.

Отабек застонал и откинулся на подушку. Ущипнул себя за руку. Может, это исчадие ада ему снится и исчезнет, если он проснется? Но Джей-Джей никуда не исчез. Наоборот, потряс за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание. 

— Сам подумай, это же идеальное решение. И нам не придется объяснять, почему мы спим по отдельности, когда нас придут проверять. Круто же, да? 

Отабек не мог видеть лицо Жана в темноте, но готов был поставить сотню на то, что тот улыбается своей чертовой голливудской улыбкой. 

— Ты же все равно никуда не уйдешь, так? — устало спросил он. 

— Неа, — радостно подтвердил худшие опасения Джей-Джей. 

Отабек сдался и молча откатился к стене, освобождая половину кровати, куда тут же плюхнулась тушка Леруа. Растянувшись на нормальном матрасе, тот издал такой неприличный стон облегчения, что у Алтына запылали щеки. 

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Джей-Джей, прижимаясь к нему горячей, как печка, спиной.

Спустя две секунды он уже спал, и, убаюканный мерным ритмом его дыхания, Отабек не заметил, как уснул тоже.

***  
_Из истории гугл-запросов:_

_завел мужа как ухаживать чем кормить_

_где найти донора нервов_

_можно ли будить человека в 5 утра в воскресенье  
сколько дают за убийство с особо тяжкими  
тюрьма в Канаде фотографии_

_как сказать мужу что он у тебя первый и не испортить репутацию крутого_

_как на пробежке делать вид что все в порядке если ты умираешь_

***

В ближайшие дни жизнь проще не стала.

Отабек вообще с трудом впускал в свою жизнь новых людей, теперь же и вовсе ощущал себя, как рыба, выброшенная на берег: чересчур много новых и, будем откровенны, не слишком приятных ощущений. 

Джей-Джей был, казалось, в сотне мест одновременно. Утром Отабек просыпался, оплетенный его руками и ногами, еще периодически Леруа умудрялся его обслюнявить во сне, что было довольно противно. После этого они отправлялись на пробежку, и здесь присутствие Жана было, пожалуй, даже плюсом — скорость и расстояние, преодолеваемое Отабеком, за пару дней значительно выросли.

Бесполезно, впрочем: убежать от семейного счастья все равно не получалось.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой выносливый, — пропыхтел Леруа на второй день, упираясь руками в колени и пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Ага… Я полон скрытых талантов, — выдохнул Отабек.

Он тоже был готов выплюнуть свои легкие, но скорее бы умер, чем признался в этом, поэтому усиленно делал вид, что такие пробежки для него в порядке вещей. Джей-Джей хитро разглядывал его, склонив голову к плечу, будто обо всем догадывался.

— Ну что, продолжим? — предложил он, более-менее восстановив дыхание. 

— Ага, — уныло согласился Алтын, разглядывая спину потрусившего вперед Жана. 

Красная майка прилипла к коже, облепив рельефные мышцы. Отабек уже знал, что под ней скрываются несколько татуировок, которые были необъяснимо притягательны. 

После пробежки они по очереди принимали душ. И если Алтын честно укладывался в десять-пятнадцать минут, то Леруа, кажется, знал ход из ванной в Нарнию, другого повода пропадать там по часу попросту не было. 

Они завтракали вместе, и самым сложным было объяснить Джей-Джею, что часов до десяти с Отабеком лучше не разговаривать. Совсем. Ни о чем. В итоге Леруа решил проблему по-своему и начал болтать за двоих. 

Они тренировались вместе. Отабек в итоге заключил контракт с подходящим тренером, и теперь они с Джей-Джеем ставили программы в разных концах одного катка. И, как ни странно, это было даже хорошо — вид Леруа, успешно сажающего очередной квад, лишь подхлестывал становиться «быстрее-выше-сильнее». 

Они проводили вместе вечера, за исключением тех моментов, когда Джей-Джей репетировал со своей группой или Отабек брал смены в клубе. В другие дни к ним заваливалась Изз и вытаскивала их куда-нибудь в город. 

— Вы действительно считаете, что у вас есть шанс пройти инспекцию? — спросила она во время одного из таких визитов. 

Изабелла как раз вытащила их в уютное кафе неподалеку от дома. Отабек с комфортом расположился на кожаном диванчике, вытянув ноющие ноги. Справа от него в зеркальной позе сидел Джей-Джей, залипавший в телефоне. 

Алтын пожал плечами. 

— Почему нет? Не думаю, что это так сложно. 

— Ты идиот, — Изз поджала губы. — Да вы даже на парочку не похожи, не говоря уже о молодоженах! Посмотрите хотя бы, как вы сидите? 

Отабек окинул взглядом сперва себя, потом Джей-Джея, сидевшего на другом конце дивана. На его взгляд, все было нормально, при желании он мог бы даже дотронуться до Леруа, стоило только протянуть руку. 

— Не понимаю, что не так, — упрямо нахмурился Алтын.

— Не понимаешь? — воскликнула Изабелла и ткнула в него пальцем. — Да вы, так отодвинулись друг от друга, что со стороны кажется, что ты его боишься!

— Чушь какая! Мы с ним спим в одной постели! 

— Я тоже спала с ним, и что, похожи мы на парочку?!

Последнее высказывание получилось у Изз чуть громче, чем она планировала: сидевшие вокруг люди заинтересованно обернулись, ожидая продолжения. Отабек, пряча усмешку, сделал большой глоток глинтвейна. 

— Не в том смысле, в котором вы подумали! — Изабелла гневно тряхнула темными волосами. — Жан — честный человек, он не приемлет секс до свадьбы! 

Глинтвейн пошел не в то горло. Несмотря на то, что Отабеку грозила нешуточная опасность умереть, захлебнувшись горячим соком, он во все глаза уставился на Джей-Джея. Тот, словно и не замечая надсадного кашля рядом, продолжал сосредоточенно рыться в телефоне, выпятив вперед нижнюю губу. 

— Жан? — Отабек с благодарностью принял протянутую Изабеллой салфетку, утирая хлынувший через нос чертов глинтвейн. — Это правда? 

— Что? — тот вскинул голову, будто только сейчас осознал, что сидит не один. — Изз права. Нам стоит быть убедительнее. 

— О чем я и говорю, — кивнула Изабелла.

Отабек продолжал таращиться на Джей-Джея, пытаясь уложить в голове только что полученную информацию. Информация укладываться не желала, топорщилась острыми углами, вытесняя все остальные мысли.

— Жан, — позвал он. — Ты… ты…

Леруа повернулся к нему, и Отабек смешался. Он подумал, что, может быть, у него и вовсе нет права задавать такие личные вопросы, и в то же время не знал, что делать с этим случайным знанием. Невероятно тревожащим знанием. 

— Да, я девственник, — спокойно сказал Джей-Джей, откладывая, наконец, свой телефон.

Сказал таким спокойным тоном, будто признавался в чем-то, совершенно обыденном. Мол, я канадец.  
Я не буду рыбу на ужин.  
Завтра у меня тренировка с утра.  
И, ах да, я один из самых перспективных фигуристов, популярный певец, филантроп и девственник. 

— Тебя это беспокоит?

 _Определенно_. 

— Нет.

Отабек пожалел, что расплескал весь свой глинтвейн, ему хотелось хоть чем-то занять руки, отгородиться от насмешливого взгляда Леруа и задумчивого Изабеллы. Та смотрела на него, словно знала о нем что-то, неизвестное ему самому, и это было неприятно. 

— Ну и что вы предлагаете? — хмуро отозвался Алтын.

Улыбка Джей-Джея стала шире, словно он наслаждался неловкостью, вызванной его словами. Изабелла постучала указательным пальцем по подбородку, перебегая взглядом с Отабека на Леруа и обратно. 

— Положитесь на меня, — сказала она в итоге, явно что-то придумав. — Кажется, у меня есть идея.

  
***

_как показать себя с лучшей стороны если все стороны неотразимы_

_как на прогулке показать что мы вместе если муж не хочет парные футболки_

_все казахи такие странные или у моего брак_

_какой хэштег поставить чтобы он понял мою любовь_

_как перестать охреневать от происходящего и начать жить  
_

***

Изабелла соврала.  
У нее была не просто идея, а целая военная кампания по превращению Жан-Жака и Отабека во что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее счастливых молодоженов.

— Каждая мелочь имеет значение, — Изз вышагивала по комнате туда-сюда, как полководец, растолковывающий новобранцам стратегию. — Каждая! Знаете ли вы привычки друг друга, есть ли у вас совместные фото в профиле, как вы одеваетесь, как ходите, как ведете себя рядом друг с другом. Это ясно?

Отабек с трудом удержал рвущееся с языка «Да, мой фюрер!», ему еще пока хотелось жить. А вот, Джей-Джей оказался тем еще смертником:

— Яволь! — усмехнулся он, шутливо отдавая честь.

Изабелла метнула в него такой убийственный взгляд, что впору было падать замертво. Джей-Джей, впрочем, мужественно его выдержал, и Отабек украдкой пожал ему руку, когда Изз отвернулась. 

— Начнем тренироваться прямо сейчас! — безапелляционно заявила она. — Сядьте ближе. 

Они подвинулись, но Изз осталась недовольна.

— Еще! 

Отабек прижался к плечу Джей-Джея, увидев, как Изабелла нахмурила брови, закинул руку ему за спину, притискивая к себе. 

— Вот так, — удовлетворенно кивнула она, но тут же рявкнула, отчего они оба вздрогнули. — Больше счастья на лицах!!

— Знаешь, — осторожно сказал Отабек. — Как-то трудно быть счастливым в таких условиях. 

— Ты думаешь, во время инспекции тебе будет проще? 

— Да, — честно признался он.

— Видишь ли, Иззи, — поддержал его Жан. — Иногда ты бываешь… мм… немного пугающей. 

— Должен же хоть кто-то быть сознательным, — она устало вздохнула. — Ладно, суть вы уловили, влюбленные люди стараются прикасаться друг к другу, а не жмутся по разным углам. Больше нежности, ребята! Теперь поговорим о том, насколько хорошо вы двое знаете друг друга. Тут важны не только какие-то общие даты, но и разные интимные подробности, которые могут быть известны только любовникам. 

Здесь Отабек почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее: за последнее время он узнал о Джей-Джее больше интимных подробностей, чем хотелось бы. Прикинув варианты, он начал с наболевшего.

— У Жана ноги, как ледышки, — натолкнувшись на два удивленных взгляда, он лишь развел руками. — Что? Я иногда думаю, что он дементор!

— Сойдет, — на секунду задумавшись, Изз одобрительно кивнула. — Джей-Джей, твоя очередь. 

— У Отабека родинка за ухом, вот здесь, — Джей-Джей провел пальцами по нежной коже у кромки волос Алтына. 

Быстрое, мимолетное прикосновение привело к тому, что у него теперь пылало ухо. Он машинально прижал пальцы к родинке, словно это могло стереть память о касании.

— Как ты вообще ее увидел? 

— Не один ты меня разглядываешь, — невозмутимо ухмыльнулся Джей-Джей. 

— Я тебя… — Отабек осекся на середине слова. Действительно, разглядывал, и чем дальше, тем больше. Силился, и все никак не мог уложить в голове, как Леруа умудрялся оставаться девственником с его телом и популярностью. — Разглядываю, ладно. 

— Не совсем то, что мне хотелось бы услышать, но пока сойдет, — неохотно согласилась Изз. — Дата вашего первого поцелуя? Нет? Как звали любимую собаку Джея в детстве? Снова нет? День рождения мамы Отабека? Ну хоть что-то вы должны знать!

— Он меня вообще с родителями не знакомил, — буркнул Леруа, скрестив руки на груди.

— И не собираюсь. Побереги нервы моего отца! 

Отабек, как мог, избегал темы свадьбы в разговорах с родителями, ограничившись пока просто тем, что смог остаться в Канаде. Не то чтобы он верил, что ему удастся сохранить все в тайне, но предпочитал до последнего надеяться. 

— Ладно, — Изабелла устало сжала переносицу. — Мы еще поработаем над этим. 

— Нам нужно придумать друг другу ласковые прозвища, — внезапно сказал Леруа. — У всех парочек есть ласковые прозвища. Так что, как мне тебя называть? Котик? Зайчик? Солнышко? 

Отабек поморщился. 

— Где ты вообще этого набрался? На женских форумах? — спросил он. — Почему бы тебе просто не звать меня по имени? 

Но его словно и не услышали. 

— Нет, это все не то. Нужно что-то другое… — Леруа, по-птичьи, наклонил голову, окинув Отабека задумчивым взглядом. — Золотце? Золотко? Я гуглил, как переводится твоя фамилия. 

— Жан, сейчас самое время заткнуться, — почти доброжелательно посоветовал Отабек. 

— Я и себе прозвище придумал! — Джей-Джей дерзко ухмыльнулся. — Ты можешь звать меня просто — мой король. 

— Я испорчу канадскую статистику по проценту насилия в семье, — доверительно сообщил Отабек Изабелле.

Та лишь покачала головой.

— После того, как пройдете инспекцию, — одобрила она под возмущенное «Эй!» Джей-Джея. — Теперь поговорим о вашем имидже…

И перед Отабеком разверзся ад. 

Его часами мучили в примерочных различных магазинов, пытаясь подобрать хоть какой-то совместный образ. Самое страшное, что Джей-Джей втянулся и, кажется, получал от шопинга какое-то извращенное удовольствие. После того, как он предложил купить парные майки с надписью «Мой любимка» и стрелками, указывающими друг на друга, Отабек заподозрил, что тот упал на тренировке и всерьез ударился головой. Но нет, Леруа был абсолютно серьезен, как и когда предложил набить одинаковые татуировки.

В обоих случаях ответ Отабека был одинаков:

— Только через мой труп.

Хотя идея с татуировками и была заманчивой, если бы Джей-Джей не предлагал набить его имя на груди. 

В итоге они пошли на компромисс и отправились в парикмахерскую.  
Стриг его личный стилист Жана, и, кажется, он знал только одну мужскую стрижку. Другого объяснения тому, что он превратился в слегка уменьшенную копию Леруа, у Отабека не было. Он то и дело, принимался тереть ладонью бритый затылок, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Джей-Джей же бросал на него невероятно восторженные взгляды. Алтын даже предположил, что тот путал его со своим отражением в зеркале.

— Вот теперь мы больше похожи на парочку, — обрадовался Джей-Джей, когда они вышли из салона.

— Ага, на парочку придурков, — буркнул Отабек.

— Да ладно тебе! — Леруа пихнул его локтем в бок и закинул руку на плечо, прижимаясь всем телом. — Селфи! 

Камера щелкнула раньше, чем Отабек успел что-то сообразить. Джей-Джей тут же отпрянул и, как ни в чем не бывало, на ходу принялся мастерски накладывать фильтры для Инстаграма. Алтын хмуро размышлял, что это не поможет, не существует фильтра, который мог бы убрать его лицо с очередной дурацкой фотографии. 

— На, смотри, — Джей-Джей сунул телефон ему под нос. — Ну разве мы не милашки?

Ох. 

Что ж, фотография была вовсе не такой ужасной, как представлялось. В общем-то, ее даже можно было назвать… милой. Джей-Джей, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке, выглядел до неприличного довольным, а сам Отабек… ну, он хотя бы не выглядел так, словно пытался испугать фотоаппарат. Растерянно приподнятые брови, приоткрытые губы — при должном воображении можно было подумать, что, застигнутый врасплох, он никак не может поверить в свое счастье.

— Неплохо, — подтвердил Отабек.

— Ага, я уже запостил, — гордо сказал Джей-Джей. 

Отабек машинально пролистнул страницу ниже и чуть не подавился воздухом, увидев хэштеги. 

#я #селфи #любовьвсеймоейжизни #мужчинамечта #пустьменяразорветоттакойкрасоты #моймилыйсновойпрической #стилистанескажу #мысовсемнепохожи

Телефон в его ладони вибрировал, как сумасшедший, оповещая о первых комментариях, судя по которым, люди действительно считали подобное милым. Окончательно смирившись с тем, что он чего-то не понимает в этой жизни, Отабек вернул смартфон довольному Джей-Джею и, подумав, репостнул его запись, добавив один-единственный хэштег.

#гляжусьвтебякаквзеркало

В следующие дни, их профили пополнились еще полусотней таких же фотографий. Джей-Джей, казалось, задался целью запечатлеть каждый момент их совместной жизни. Он украдкой делал селфи с Отабеком, залипавшим в ноутбук, корчил рожи на камеру, когда ему удалось вырваться вперед на пробежке, то и дело норовил сфотографировать его в самый неудачный момент из всех возможных. 

Хэштеги, которые Джей-Джей лепил к фотографиями, вызывали желание не то заржать, не то немедленно их развидеть. Отабек успел побывать и #мужчинойвсейжизни, и #самцом, и #красавчиком, и черт знает кем еще, Леруа не повторился ни разу. Он даже репостнул к себе парочку наиболее удачных с его точки зрения фотографий.

…О том, что его родители зарегистрировались в социальных сетях, чтобы быть ближе к сыну, Отабек вспомнил уже позже. Он как раз расслабленно валялся на кровати с ноутбуком на животе и смотрел новую серию «Игры Престолов», когда скайп просигнализировал о входящем вызове. Алтын замер, терзаемый желанием сделать вид, что его здесь нет. Он ненавидел эти малодушные порывы, возникавшие время от времени в его душе, поэтому раздраженно тряхнул головой и свернул окошко с сериалом, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, принял вызов. 

— Привет, мам, пап, — поздоровался он, маскируя вину в голосе под жизнерадостностью.

Не было ни единого шанса, что его родители позвонили просто спросить, как дела — это читалось по выражениям их лиц. В отчем доме явно витало то, что Изз называла «черной аурой» 

— Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать, сын? — сурово спросил отец. 

Отабек, даже не оборачиваясь, почувствовал, как любопытные уши Леруа повернулись к нему, словно локаторы. 

— Ну, у меня две новости. Первая: я нашел тренера и остаюсь в Канаде. А вторая, — он на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Я тут, кажется, вышел замуж. 

Повисла мертвая тишина. С колен Джей-Джея соскользнула забытая книга, упав на пол с оглушительным грохотом. Отабек метнул на него сердитый взгляд, но Леруа не обратил на него внимания.

— Это твои родители? — одними губами спросил он, сверкая глазами. 

Отабек мотнул головой: не лезь. Ему и так было достаточно неловко. 

— Мы разочарованы, — сухо сказал отец, в то время как мама согласно кивнула. — Так разочарованы тем, что узнаем о свадьбе собственного сына из соцсетей, а не от него лично. 

— Мы тебя чем-то обидели, что ты нам настолько не доверяешь? — Отабек с ужасом увидел в глазах у матери слезы. 

Джей-Джей, уловив ее расстроенные интонации, поднялся с дивана и двинулся к Алтыну, который отчаянно сигнализировал ему не подходить. 

— Мам, только не надо плакать! Вы никогда меня не обижали! — Отабек начинал паниковать. Всякий раз, когда его мать плакала, он ощущал себя большой собакой: хотелось бестолково бегать вокруг и выть от отчаяния, что ничем не можешь помочь. — Это вообще фиктивный брак! 

— Так ты еще и обманываешь бедного мальчика! — всхлипнула мать. — Мансур, кого мы вырастили?

— Да нет же! — взвыл Отабек. — Жан сам предложил, он мой друг, хотел помочь! 

Упомянутый бедный мальчик, будь он неладен, ловко увернулся от Отабека, попытавшегося отпихнуть его ногой, и плюхнулся на кровать, нагло отвоевав себе место перед экраном. 

— Привет, я Жан-Жак Леруа, — он ослепительно улыбнулся. — А вы родители Отабека, да? Рад наконец-то познакомиться! 

У всего произошедшего был один плюс - мама Отабека, по крайней мере, перестала всхлипывать, уставившись на Джей-Джея. 

— Здравствуйте, — неловко поздоровались они, явно лихорадочно вспоминая школьные уроки английского. — Приятно познакомиться. Как ваши дела?

— Отлично! Я теперь понял, в кого мой муж такой красавчик, ведь у него такие очаровательные родители! Вот только почему такая красивая женщина плачет? — Джей-Джей повернулся к Отабеку. — Признавайся, ты их чем-то обидел? 

— Отабек, мы не понимаем, что он говорит, — пожаловался отец. 

— Он сказал, что очень рад вас видеть, — быстро ответил Отабек и добавил, переходя на английский. — Жан, они не говорят по-английски, _так что прекращай подкатывать к моей матери, это все равно не сработает._

Последние слова он практически прошипел, пытаясь сохранить максимально нейтральное выражение лица. 

Джей-Джей оскорбился. 

— Я ни к кому не подкатывал! Всего-то попытался исправить то, что ты им наговорил, что бы это ни было! 

— Я ничего им не говорил, — и, хотя Отабек не назвал Леруа идиотом, это слово явно повисло в воздухе. — Они обижены, что я не сказал о свадьбе!

— Ну, я бы тоже обиделся. Титул сына года явно уйдет не к тебе.

— Ой, все, хотя бы ты не начинай! — поморщился Отабек. — Еще они считают, что я тебя использую.

— О, — выражение лица Джей-Джея смягчилось. — Так это решаемо! Переведи им, что я сейчас скажу. 

Он повернулся к экрану ноутбука:

— Мы с Отабеком любим друг друга, слышите? — Леруа говорил так, будто надеялся, что слова станут понятнее, если их погромче произнести. — У нас все взаимно, никто никого не обманывает! Мы счастливы! 

— Я не буду это переводить, — упрямо замотал головой Отабек, мягко улыбнувшись матери. 

— Это было предсказуемо, — вздохнул Джей-Джей. — Что ж, настоящей любви не нужны слова. 

И он прижался сухими губами к скуле замершего Отабека, после чего вновь повернулся к экрану, сложив из пальцев сердечко. 

— Сын, совсем необязательно было врать про фиктивную свадьбу, — сурово покачал головой отец. — Неужели мы бы не поняли? 

— Но я не врал! — беспомощно сказал Отабек, ощущая, как горит скула. 

— Но этот юноша так в тебя влюблен! Неужели ты его используешь?

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на «влюбленного юношу». Тот выглядел вполне себе обычно, из чего можно было бы сделать вывод, что либо он влюбился в Отабека с первого взгляда, и тот не видел его не влюбленным, если бы это не было полным абсурдом.

— Нет, — выдохнул Алтын, сдаваясь окончательно. 

После этого беседа скатилась в привычное русло: они поговорили про тренировки, хорошо ли Отабек питается, не мерзнет ли — словом, все как всегда, если не считать, что рядом сидел Жан-Жак и пытался в меру своих возможностей участвовать в разговоре.

— Обещай, что привезешь его познакомиться в Казахстан, — попросила мать Отабека, когда они уже прощались.

Никогда.

— Мы подумаем, — уклончиво ответил Отабек и с облегчением захлопнул крышку ноутбука, отложив его в сторону.

— Я тебя спас, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Жан-Жак, вытягиваясь в постели во весь рост. — Уже в который раз. Прямо как настоящий король свою даму…

— Спас? Ты клеился к моей матери! — Отабек до сих пор не мог это переварить. 

— Я всего лишь сказал, что теперь понятно, в кого ты такой красивый, золотко мое. А ты ревнуешь? — хитро ухмыльнулся Леруа. — Это так трогательно. 

Отабек попытался спихнуть его с кровати. Жан ловко перехватил его ногу и дернул на себя. Секунда — и Джей-Джей навалился сверху, прижимая его к кровати всем своим весом, жарко дыша в ухо. Алтын взбрыкнул, пытаясь сбросить его с себя, но Леруа лишь расхохотался, сжимая руки крепче. Они покатились по кровати, силясь спихнуть один другого. Вполне закономерно, что в итоге на пол рухнули оба. 

— Соседи снизу нас убьют, — выдохнул взъерошенный Жан-Жак. На его предплечье красовался след зубов Отабека, который пытался вывернуться из захвата, используя грязные приемчики.

— Если мы не убьем друг друга раньше.

— И то верно.

Леруа легко поднялся на ноги и ушел в направлении ванной, а Отабек еще какое-то время лежал на полу, надеясь, что слабый сквозняк поможет ему решить неожиданную проблему, пожаром вспыхнувшую в паху.  
_***  
нормально ли хотеть друга_

_нормально ли хотеть друга если он твой муж_

_что делать если ты ненормальный  
***_

Отабек очень старался не думать о том, что у него встал на Леруа. Он усиленно не думал об этом, когда тот тянулся к верхним полкам шкафа, и свитер задирался на пояснице, оголяя татуировку. Совсем не думал, когда Джей-Джей выходил из душа и слонялся по квартире в одном полотенце, держал оборону, даже когда он прижимался во сне, дыша в шею, хотя это и было очень сложно. Вместо этого Алтын старался размышлять о других вещах — например, о том, что хотеть своего друга, в общем-то, не слишком нормально, даже если ты за ним замужем. 

Но у него все равно вставало. Леруа доверчиво спал с ним в одной кровати, поворачивался спиной, переодевался, без стеснения скидывая белье, вытягивался рядом на диване за просмотром какого-нибудь глупого сериала и даже не представлял, каких трудов стоило Отабеку скрыть возникшую эрекцию. Все становилось еще хуже, когда он кстати и некстати вспоминал, что Джей-Джей — девственник. 

И к нему никто. Никогда. Не прикасался.

Господи, Отабек был просто ужасным другом.

Он понял, что всё совсем плохо, в тот момент, когда во время просмотра очередной серии «Секса в большом городе» поймал себя на нестерпимом желании зарыться носом в смешной хохолок на затылке уютно расположившегося между его ног Леруа. Жан ненавидел этот хохолок всей душой, изводил кучу геля для волос в попытках призвать свою шевелюру к порядку, но упрямая прядка выбивалась из прически уже спустя десять минут. 

Это было мило и трогательно, и именно в тот момент, когда Отабек почти уткнулся носом в макушку Джей-Джею, до него наконец-то дошло, что за щемящее и острое чувство поселилось в его груди.

Осознание накрыло волной, вышибив почву из-под ног, и если он не вскочил и не убежал в шоке в первый момент, то лишь потому, что на нем вольготно развалился Леруа, плотно придавив его бедра к дивану. Впрочем, тот все же почувствовал, как Отабек вздрогнул. 

— Бекс? — обернулся, подслеповато щурясь в неверном свете монитора. — Ты чего? 

— Задремал, — соврал Алтын. — Показалось, что куда-то проваливаюсь.

В самую геенну огненную, лечу ко всем чертям.

— А, — протянул Джей-Джей, по-прежнему вглядываясь в его лицо, будто действительно надеялся что-то разглядеть в темноте. — Да, бывает. Пойдем спать?

— Пойдем.

Все время, пока они готовились ко сну, Отабек пытался свыкнуться с тем чувством, что теперь царапало его грудную клетку изнутри, обдумать его, понять, что делать дальше. Когда они легли, он прижался к самой стене, чего уже давно не делал. Леруа бросил на него косой взгляд, но промолчал и принялся листать ленту в твиттере, за что Алтын был безумно благодарен. Он как раз убеждал себя, что любить Джей-Джея абсолютно нормально, а сделать это было проще, когда тот молчал. 

— Если ты продолжишь так на меня смотреть, я подумаю, что ты влюбился, — пробормотал Жан спустя какое-то время, не отрываясь от телефона. 

— Ты думаешь так про всех, кто смотрит на тебя дольше трех секунд, — отозвался Отабек. 

— И, обычно, оказываюсь прав, — Джей-Джей зевнул, и наконец отложил телефон, поворачиваясь на бок спиной к Отабеку. — Спокойной ночи, Бекс. 

— Спокойной ночи. 

Отабек еще не спал, когда Жан перекатился ближе к нему, закинув во сне руку ему на грудь. Он зажмурился, мысленно считая до трех, после чего выдохнул и, как бывало всегда, стоило ему принять окончательное решение, успокоился.  
Что ж, возможно это будет непросто, но он постарается влюбить в себя этого невыносимого засранца. В конце концов, самое трудное уже позади, они уже женаты. 

С этой мыслью Отабек аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Леруа, нашарил под одеялом его леденющие ступни, прижал их к своим, согревая, и сам не заметил, как уснул. 

Проснувшись на следующий день, он увидел, что Джей-Джей во сне напускал слюней на его плечо, к которому прижимался щекой, но решения не изменил, лишь поразился тому, насколько причудливо отвращение может переплетаться с умилением. Все утро Отабек провел, размышляя, с какой же стороны подступиться к Леруа, отчего, сам того не замечая, смотрел на него вдвое суровей обычного. Джей-Джей невольно начал нервничать, пытаясь вспомнить, что такого он сделал. 

— Я не трогал твою зубную щетку, — не выдержал он за завтраком после того, как Отабек таращился на него всю пробежку, а теперь, не моргая, наблюдал, как Жан сосредоточенно жует свои хлопья. 

— Угу, — отозвался тот, но смотреть не перестал. 

— И тюбик с зубной пастой закрыл. 

— Ага. 

— И я удалил то твое фото, где ты спишь с открытым ртом.

— Угу. 

У Джей-Джея закончились варианты, и он озадаченно поскреб затылок. В конце концов, Отабек, кажется, был настроен довольно миролюбиво, так что в этих взглядах не было ничего страшного.

Наверное. 

Он уже мыл посуду, когда Алтын, наконец, вышел из режима гибернации. 

— Погоди, ты что, фотографировал меня, когда я спал? 

— Нет, — Джей-Джей принялся сосредоточенно оттирать тарелку, хотя та уже скрипела под его пальцами, настолько была чистой. — Тебе послышалось.

— Жан.

— Ну, возможно, было пару раз, — пару десятков раз, если быть точным. Или сотен? Джей-Джей почувствовал, как по затылку горячей волной расползается румянец. — Ты был таким милым! Но я все удалил! 

На самом деле нет, но Отабеку об этом знать не обязательно. 

— Даже не знаю, пугающе это или мило, — задумчиво сказал он. 

Джей-Джей все еще продолжал тереть тарелку, когда Отабек подошел и остановился за его спиной.

— Ты так дырку протрешь, — он мягко забрал тарелку из пальцев Леруа, на мгновение прижавшись к его лопаткам. 

Джей-Джей замер, спиной ощущая, как движется при дыхании грудная клетка Отабека. 

— Бекс, ты ко мне прижимаешься? — зачем-то уточнил он.

— Возможно. 

— А, хорошо, — Джей-Джей не знал, куда деть руки. 

Спина горела огнем, выдохи Отабека щекотали основание его шеи. Хотелось откинуться назад, и Жан почти сделал это, когда тишину в кухне разбил телефонный звонок. Алтын тут же шагнул в сторону, и момент был упущен.

Разговаривая по телефону, Джей-Джей сверлил взглядом спокойное лицо Отабека, собиравшегося на тренировку, и размышлял, не почудился ли ему короткий разочарованный выдох.

***  
_почему он просто смотрит и молчит_

_почему казахи такие суровые_

_как понять что казах тебя любит_

_как намекнуть мужу что я готов к более серьезным отношениям_

***

В итоге Отабек решил, что его деликатная проблема требует помощи со стороны. И он знал только одного человека, который мог помочь ему подкатить к Леруа. Он улучил момент, когда Джей-Джей был занят тренировкой, отрабатывая элементы будущей программы, и подсел к Изабелле, которая как раз сидела на трибунах в полном одиночестве и подпиливала ногти.

— Привет, — поздоровался он.

— Привет, — кивнула Изз, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Что надо?

За что Отабек любил эту девушку, так это за ее умение зрить в корень и поистине мужской подход к делам. 

— Кажется, я влюбился в Леруа, — выпалил он на одном дыхании, пока его решимость не истаяла. 

Изабелла на него даже не взглянула: закончив подпиливать последний ноготь, она подняла руку и нахмурилась, оценивая результат. 

— Дошло, наконец? — хмыкнула она. — А что-нибудь новенькое скажешь? 

Отабек вздохнул. Неужели все было настолько очевидно? 

— Давно ты знаешь? 

— Да уж подольше тебя, — по губам Изабеллы скользнула самодовольная улыбка. — Так что ты от меня хочешь?

Вдоль бортика мимо них пронесся Джей-Джей, не забыв помахать им рукой, и Отабек показал в ответ большой палец. 

— Помоги мне добиться взаимности, — сказал он, глядя, как Леруа выполняет безупречный каскад из двойного сальхова и тройного тулупа. 

— Нет, — бессердечно ответила Изабелла. 

С тем же успехом она могла врезать Отабеку под дых, ощущения были бы схожие.

— Что? Почему? 

Изабелла принялась загибать пальцы.

— Во-первых, с чего ты взял, что я вообще знаю, как подкатить к Леруа? Я последний человек, у которого следует это спрашивать. 

— Но… Я думал, что вы… 

— Я и Джей-Джей? Вместе? — Изабелла выразительно сморщила носик, показывая, что она думает об умственных способностях Отабека. — Да никогда в жизни! Это все равно, что растлить младшего братишку, так что тут я тебе не помощник. Во-вторых, у меня есть правило — никогда не лезть в чужие отношения. 

Отабек захлебнулся воздухом от возмущения — и это говорил ему человек, который заварил всю эту кашу с женитьбой?! Но возразить ему не дали. Заметив, что он открыл рот, Изабелла прижала палец к его губам. 

— Ну, и в-третьих, может, мне просто нравится наблюдать за вами обоими? — она ехидно улыбнулась. — Обожаю смотреть на чужие мучения! 

Отабек тряхнул головой, избавляясь от прикосновения Изз, и бросил на нее исполненный искреннего негодования взгляд, но это исчадие ада лишь развеселилось еще больше. 

Рядом с ними, выбив коньком волну ледяного крошева, лихо затормозил Джей-Джей. Его лицо раскраснелось, челка растрепалась и прилипла ко лбу, но выглядел он почти неприлично довольным. 

— Что тут происходит? — весело поинтересовался он. — Обо мне разговариваете? 

Отабек с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Порой у него складывалось ощущение, что Джей-Джей _на самом деле_ считал, будто в мире не существует других тем для разговора. 

— Конечно, — невозмутимо подтвердил он. — Я как раз пытался выпытать у Изз, как тебя соблазнить.

— У нее? — лицо Джей-Джея выразительно скривилось. — Да она последний человек, который может это знать! 

— О чем, я и говорила, — поддакнула Изабелла. — Так что не судьба, Бекс. 

— Но, я могу дать пару советов лично, — Джей-Джей уткнулся подбородком в сложенные на бортике руки, и лукаво улыбнулся. 

— Я справлюсь своими силами, — пожал плечами Отабек, не отводя взгляда от его синих глаз.

В его голове уже начал формироваться план.

***  
_как подкатить к мужу_

_как подкатить к мужу если он тупит_

_как вернуть секс в брак если его там не было_

_прокат мотоциклов Квебек_  
***

Свой первый мотоцикл он собрал, когда ему было тринадцать. Отец тогда откуда-то притащил старенький «Урал», и они неделями пропадали в гараже по вечерам, перебирая его, деталь за деталью, пытаясь заставить работать. Наконец, чудо свершилось — мотоцикл завелся. Отабек хорошо помнил, как с колотящимся сердцем помогал отцу вытолкать его из гаража, как нетерпеливо слушал объяснения, где газ, а где тормоз… Но ярче всего ему запомнилась первая поездка. Перед ним была прямая, как стрела, проселочная дорога, убегающая за горизонт, под ним — ревущий мотоцикл, казавшийся в тот момент самым крутым на свете.

Отабек чувствовал себя властелином мира.

Постепенно осваиваясь, он набирал скорость. Ветер свистел в ушах, а грудь переполняло такое невыносимое, такое пьянящее чувство свободы, что Отабек кричал во все горло, выплескивая в этом крике весь свой восторг. 

Закончилась та поездка, разумеется, плачевно. Разогнавшись слишком сильно, он не справился с управлением и позорно улетел в канаву на обочине. Отделался легко — испугом и глубоким порезом на локте, от которого остался шрам. В любом случае, из канавы Отабек выбрался уже без оглядки влюбленным в мотоциклы, и эту любовь не смогли отбить даже слезы и увещевания матери. 

Вот и сейчас, прикоснувшись к рулю одного из мотоциклов, что сдавали в аренду, он ощутил отголоски того самого, детского восторга. 

— Я беру этот, — сказал он менеджеру, любовно поглаживая кожаное сидение. 

— Отличный выбор, мистер, — парень одобрительно кивнул, наметанным глазом признав в нем ценителя. 

Что, впрочем, не помешало ему заломить за аренду такую цену, что решимость Отабека едва не пошатнулась. Впрочем, если его расчет был верен, то мотоцикл не понадобится ему надолго, так что он, скрепя сердце, вытащил бумажник и отсчитал требуемую сумму залога. 

— Не подведи меня, парень, — пробормотал Отабек, перекидывая ногу через сидение. — На тебя вся надежда.

Мотоцикл отозвался уверенным рокотом мотора, и Алтын прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь звуком. К тому времени, как он выехал на шоссе, все его сомнения развеялись.

Клеить девчонок с помощью мотоцикла Отабек научился практически сразу. Наука эта была немудреная: ему достаточно было выехать на центральную улицу деревни, куда его на пару недель отправили летом, и все женское население от десяти до пятнадцати лет пало к его ногам. В тринадцать лет подобное женское внимание скорее раздражало, но в то же время и льстило неимоверно, так что девчонок, визжащих на крутых виражах, кокетливо придерживающих рукой разлетающиеся юбки, прижимающихся только начинающей формироваться грудью к его спине, он перекатал в то лето немало. Тогда же и впервые поцеловался, с девушкой старше его на два года и выше почти на две головы. Поцелуй был мокрый и неловкий, но именно он помог Отабеку вывести нехитрую формулу соблазнения. Мотоцикл, черная кожанка, немного умения загадочно молчать, и любая падет к твоим ногам, если оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте.

Как показала практика, эта техника срабатывала в 99,9% случаев. Даже с парнями. Оставалось только надеяться, что Джей-Джей не вписывается в эту оставшуюся 0,1%. 

Отабек подъехал к клубу вовремя, Леруа как раз вывалился на улицу в окружении своей группы и толпы фанаток. Разгоряченные концертом девушки так и норовили повиснуть на нем, прижаться поближе, позволяя заглянуть в декольте, и в груди Алтына заворочалось нехорошее чувство. Если бы он не знал, что Джей-Джей не пьет, то решил бы, что тот пьян, такой лихорадочный румянец горел на его щеках. Хотя, скорее всего Отабек был не так далек от истины — уж кому, как не ему знать, как действует на Леруа чужое внимание. Скорее всего, тот был сейчас на седьмом небе от счастья. 

В тот момент, когда Джей, глуповато улыбаясь, поставил автограф на ключицах одной из девиц, он не выдержал. Сдернул шлем, провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив их, и звонко, по-мальчишечьи свистнул, сунув два пальца в рот. 

— Эй, красавчик! — толпа у входа обернулась, и Отабек ткнул пальцем в Джей-Джея. Тот прижал ладонь к груди, словно сомневался, что обращаются к нему. — Да-да, ты! Не хочешь прокатиться? 

Только теперь в глазах Леруа мелькнуло узнавание. 

— Бекс? — неверяще переспросил он, выпутываясь из цепких девичьих рук. — Это ты?

Отабек с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. 

— А ты сомневаешься? Ну так что? — он газанул, показывая, что долго ждать не собирается.

Джей-Джей шел к нему через дорогу, не сводя с него глаз, и тень неверия на его лице постепенно сменялась восторгом. Его взгляд скользнул по мотоциклу, после чего задержался на плечах Отабека, затянутых в кожу с клепками. 

Это был именно тот эффект, на который он и рассчитывал. 

— Прокатимся? — предложил Отабек, перехватив взгляд Джей-Джея. 

— А второй шлем у тебя есть? — подозрительно спросил тот, явно разрываемый напополам соблазном и вбитым в подкорку стремлением следовать ПДД. 

Отабек вздохнул. Как бы хотелось ему сказать сейчас что-нибудь пафосное, вроде «Он тебе не понадобится, детка, ведь я за рулем», но… Во-первых, голова Леруа была дорога ему как память, а во-вторых, они находились в Канаде, а оплатить штраф ему было нечем, все деньги он спустил на аренду мотоцикла. Поэтому он молча отстегнул от сидения второй шлем и помог Джей-Джею нахлобучить его на голову, с удовольствием отметив, каким румянцем горят его скулы. 

— Эй, Бекс, — позвал его Леруа, устраиваясь на сидении за его спиной. — А твои родители, случаем, не пилоты? 

Отабек едва не застонал. Как же быстро Джей справлялся со смущением! Даже по голосу было слышно, как самоуверенно тот ухмыляется. 

— Серьезно, Жан? — Отабек извернулся, пытаясь увидеть лицо Жана. Леруа выжидающе вздернул брови, и он сдался. — Нет, а что? 

— Почему, тогда мне кажется, что ты сейчас покажешь мне высший пилотаж? 

Отабек в ответ лишь опустил щиток на его шлеме, приглушив довольный хохот Джей-Джея. Себе он позволил улыбнуться, лишь когда отвернулся. Показать Леруа, что его глупый подкат сработал? Ну уж нет, увольте! Сегодня его очередь подкатывать. И да, он определенно намеревался показать высший пилотаж.  
Мотоцикл рванул с места, оставив черные следы шин на асфальте. Лавируя по улицам Квебека, Отабек ощущал все возрастающее нетерпение: ему хотелось поскорее выбраться из пробок на нормальное загородное шоссе. Пока они стояли на светофоре, Джей-Джей захлопнул крышку на бензобаке рядом стоящей машины, чему радовался, как ребенок. 

Отабек не знал толком, куда они едут. По законам жанра сейчас ему полагалось отвезти Леруа на какой-нибудь романтичный обрыв с видом на город (и чтобы в небе обязательно светила луна) и там признаться в своих чувствах. Но небо надежно закрывали скучные серые тучи, а он не знал ни единого подходящего места. Поэтому Алтын положился на волю случая и, как только они выехали из города, ударил по газам, ощущая, как крепче сжались руки Джей-Джея на его талии. Машин было мало, и в скором времени появилось знакомое чувство, что мотоцикл летит над землей, не касаясь асфальта. Ушей Отабека достиг восторженный вопль Жана, и он улыбнулся, лихо обгоняя очередную машину. 

Спустя пару минут Леруа похлопал его по плечу, привлекая внимание, и указал на проселочную дорогу, уводившую куда-то в поля. Отабек неохотно сбросил скорость, сворачивая. Поездка стала менее приятной: как выяснилось, проселочные дороги в Канаде мало отличались от таких же в Казахстане или России. Они пересекли какую-то вылизанную деревеньку и через какое-то время тряски на ухабах оказались на заросшем соснами берегу узкого озера. 

Не обрыв, конечно, но тоже сойдет. 

— Давно тут не был, — Жан соскочил на землю и вытянул сцепленные в замок руки вверх, разминая плечи. — Решил, что раз уж мы выбрались за город, то почему бы не отправиться сюда?

Отабек стянул шлем и прислонился к мотоциклу. Ветер приятно холодил разгоряченную кожу, и он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, втянув в грудь напоенный запахом хвои и смолы воздух.

— Красивое место.

Над водой стелился туман. На другом берегу озера горели огоньки окон какого-то городка или деревни. Джей-Джей подошел к самой кромке воды, наклонился, силясь разглядеть что-то на земле в темноте. 

— У нашей семьи есть домик, вон там, — он кивнул на огоньки. — В детстве каждое лето проводили здесь, но в последние годы все как-то не удается выбраться. 

Он покачал головой и выпрямился, держа в ладонях горсть камней. Прицелился, запустил в воду первый «блинчик», который сделал только пару прыжков и утонул со слабым всплеском.

— Совсем потерял сноровку, — с досадой в голосе сказал Джей-Джей, а затем без всякого перехода добавил: — Мне кажется, тебе бы там понравилось, в моем доме. Вы чем-то похожи. 

— Я и дом? — улыбнувшись, спросил Отабек, склонив голову к плечу.

Второй «блинчик» тоже получился комом — утонул сразу же. 

— Да черт, — тихо выругался Леруа. — Не знаю, как сказать. Там мало мебели, знаешь, самое необходимое — такая мужская берлога, мама ненавидела там бывать, так что ездили в основном мы с отцом и братьями. И электричество часто вырубают, приходится включать запасной генератор. А еще один раз утром мы проснулись, а у нас во дворе бродит медведь.

— Чудесное описание, — иронично сказал Отабек, но Жан его словно и не слышал.

— Но там очень уютно, особенно по вечерам, если разжечь камин. И пахнет хорошо, как в сосновом лесу. Словом, ты напоминаешь мне тот дом — такой же суровый и лаконичный, вот, — скомканно закончил Джей-Джей.

— А еще я уютный и хорошо пахну? — подытожил Отабек.

— Да.

Алтын не мог видеть лицо Джея, но смущенной выглядела даже его спина. Какое-то время они молчали, если не считать тихих чертыханий Леруа, когда тонул очередной камень. 

— Ты неправильно бросаешь, — не выдержал Отабек и, оттолкнувшись от мотоцикла, подошел к Джей-Джею. Придержал его руку, занесенную для броска. — Дай покажу. 

Он мягко надавил на плечи Леруа, поправляя его позу. Несмотря на достаточно холодный ветер, кожа Жана пылала так, будто он только что вышел из сауны. 

— Вот, — он сделал шаг назад, окидывая Джей-Джея оценивающим взглядом. — Теперь бросай. 

— Хорошо, — Леруа облизнул губы и замахнулся.

Получилось лучше. Плоский камушек оттолкнулся от воды целых пять раз, прежде чем утонуть. Отабек отобрал у Джей-Джея половину камней, и они соревновались, чей камень больше раз отскочит, пока не пришло время уезжать. Когда они садились на мотоцикл, Леруа, которого разделали всухую, все еще обиженно дул губы. 

Когда они подъехали к дому, Отабек не стал заглушать мотор: ему еще предстояло отогнать мотоцикл на стоянку. Жан стянул шлем и тряхнул головой с видом модели с обложки. Этот жест смотрелся бы по-дурацки у кого угодно, но Джей-Джей даже с влажными растрепанными волосами и раскрасневшимся лицом умудрялся выглядеть… Отабек даже в мыслях отказывался употребить слово «неотразимо», но продолжал таращиться, радуясь, что щиток у его шлема не прозрачный. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что под шкурой хмурого казаха скрывается такой горячий байкер, — задумчиво протянул Леруа, подкидывая на ладони шлем. Отабек поспешил забрать его и пристегнуть на место. — Признавайся, это ведь твой метод съема, да? 

Он облокотился на руль, нависая над Отабеком. Ладонь Жана легла на рукоять совсем рядом с его пальцами, обжигая теплом даже сквозь кожу перчаток. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — невозмутимо сказал Отабек, чувствуя, как горячо становится щекам — не то от того, что его так легко раскусили, не то от провокационной позы Джей-Джея. 

— И как, работает метод? 

— Это ты мне скажи. 

— Что же… — Леруа склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. — Если бы твоя уловка сработала, сейчас я должен был бы поцеловать тебя на прощание. 

— Или мы могли бы подняться наверх и заняться сексом, — брови Джей-Джея поползли вверх, и Отабек пожал плечами. — Что? Девчонки любят байкеров. 

— Но порядочные девушки не занимаются сексом до свадьбы, — Леруа тут же с охотой втянулся в предложенную игру. В его синих глазах прыгали такие черти, которых порядочным людям иметь вообще не положено.

— Жан, мы женаты. 

— Точно, — секунду он казался почти расстроенным, но тут же приободрился. — В таком случае можно забыть о приличиях.

С этими словами Джей-Джей склонился ближе, поднял щиток его шлема… Отабек попытался унять позорное сердцебиение, словно ему вновь пятнадцать, и он собирается поцеловать девчонку у подъезда. Пустившемуся вскачь сердцу вторила и неуемная фантазия, в которой они уже вваливались в квартиру, срывая друг с друга одежду. Он зажмурился, а в следующую секунду ощутил почти невесомое прикосновение губ Леруа к переносице. 

Если Отабек думал, что самым жестоким разочарованием в их семейной жизни был тот поцелуй на свадьбе, то он ошибался. Этот поцелуй определенно бил все рекорды. 

Он всегда гордился своей выдержкой, поэтому позволил себе побиться головой о приборную панель только после того, как Жан скрылся в доме.

***  
_  
Что делать если твой муж горячий байкер_

_Горячие байкеры видео_

_Можно ли заниматься сексом на мотоцикле_

***

Спустя еще пару дней они нашли в почтовом ящике приглашение в иммиграционную службу на собеседование с психологом. Отабек собирался туда, как на казнь. Его не оставляло ощущение, что их обман раскроют, а его самого тут же депортируют. Это было бы вдвойне обидно сейчас, когда он уже перестал воспринимать их брак, как фарс, и был в шаге от того, чтобы превратить фиктивные отношения в настоящие.

— Сделай лицо попроще, — Джей-Джей завалился в ванную, когда Отабек чистил там зубы, и пихнул его локтем, отодвигая от раковины. 

— Ненавижу врать. 

— А разве мы будем врать? — изумленно вскинул брови Леруа. — По-моему, мы живем, как самые настоящие супруги. 

Конец фразы прозвучал немного невнятно, потому что трудно было говорить и чистить зубы одновременно. Отабек кисло улыбнулся, неохотно признавая, что Джей-Джей прав. Они действительно жили, как супруги — супруги, пробывшие в браке лет так сорок, отчего секс умер своей смертью. С той только разницей, что в их семейной жизни он так и не появлялся. 

На собеседование они приехали слишком рано, так что Отабек получил шикарную возможность понервничать, сидя в приемной. 

— Прекрати, — Джей-Джей положил ладонь ему на бедро, и он только сейчас заметил, что нервно пристукивал ногой. 

Ответить он не успел: дверь распахнулась, и их пригласила внутрь молодая улыбчивая женщина — миссис А.Джонсон, если верить табличке на стене, рядом с кабинетом. 

— Семейство Алтын-Леруа, не так ли? — спросила она, указывая им на два стоящих рядом кресла. Дождавшись, пока они усядутся, сходу задала следующий вопрос: — Почему вы решили оставить разные фамилии?

— Видите ли, мы оба известные фигуристы, — Леруа ослепительно улыбнулся, предупреждающе сжимая ладонь Отабека. — Боюсь, лед не потерпит второго Леруа. 

— Да, я смотрела ваши выступления! — оживилась миссис Джонсон. — Получается, вы соперники? Как это влияет на вашу семейную жизнь?

Отабек ощутил себя, как на одной из множества журналистских конференций после соревнований, и неожиданно расслабился, почувствовав, что находится знакомой среде. 

— Вносит определенный колорит, — пожал он плечами.

Джей-Джей бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и он вздернул уголок рта в намеке на улыбку — все в порядке, мол. В ответ Жан продемонстрировал ему в радостном оскале все свои тридцать два зуба. 

— Что ж, я вижу, — неизвестно, что увидела в этих улыбках миссис Джонсон, но увиденное ей явно понравилось. — Мистер Леруа, как вы познакомились с мистером Алтыном? 

— Вы можете звать меня Джей-Джей, — очаровательно улыбнулся Леруа. — Это долгая история…

Отабек расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, машинально поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Джей-Джея, которую продолжал держать в своих. Кончики ушей Леруа окрасились красным, но все его внимание по-прежнему было сосредоточено на психологе, которая прислушивалась к их ответам, делая пометки в блокноте. 

Задав обязательный перечень вопросов про знакомство, развитие отношений, совместные даты, ответы на которые они старательно зубрили накануне, миссис Джонсон перешла к самому неловкому — вопросам про их интимную жизнь. 

— Кто из вас обычно занимает активную позицию в сексе? — спросила она с нейтрально-вежливым выражением на лице, словно они обсуждали погоду. 

Джей-Джей заерзал в своем кресле, и теперь пришел черед Отабека сжимать его ладонь. 

— Мы меняемся, — ответил он, испытав острое чувство дежа-вю. — Но обычно я, как более опытный партнер.

Жан бросил на него негодующий взгляд, в ответ на который Алтын лишь невозмутимо вскинул брови — поспорь, мол.

— Обожаю, как Бекс делает минет! — внезапно выпалил Джей-Джей, оборачиваясь к миссис Джонсон. 

Та от неожиданности чуть не выронила ручку, впервые за все время их визита едва не потеряв маску профессионального спокойствия. 

— Это чудесно, — немного растерянно отозвалась она. 

— Вы даже не представляете насколько, — глаза Леруа блеснули. — Сосет, как дьявол. А ведь до встречи с ним я был праведным католиком. 

Последнюю фразу он сообщил, доверительно склонившись к миссис Джонсон, пока Отабек просто таращился на него, не зная, как реагировать. 

— Думаю, я услышала все, что хотела узнать, — психолог захлопнула блокнот и поднялась на ноги, показывая, что беседа закончена. 

Они тоже вскочили. 

— Рад был у вас побывать, — широко улыбнулся Жан. 

Отабек молча кивнул, и миссис Джонсон, успевшая восстановить нейтрально-вежливое выражение на своем лице, попрощалась с ними, прозрачно намекнув на возможность новой встречи.

***

Спустя еще пару дней они нашли в почтовом ящике приглашение в иммиграционную службу на собеседование с психологом. Отабек собирался туда, как на казнь. Его не оставляло ощущение, что их обман раскроют, а его самого тут же депортируют. Это было бы вдвойне обидно сейчас, когда он уже перестал воспринимать их брак, как фарс, и был в шаге от того, чтобы превратить фиктивные отношения в настоящие.

— Сделай лицо попроще, — Джей-Джей завалился в ванную, когда Отабек чистил там зубы, и пихнул его локтем, отодвигая от раковины. 

— Ненавижу врать. 

— А разве мы будем врать? — изумленно вскинул брови Леруа. — По-моему, мы живем, как самые настоящие супруги. 

Конец фразы прозвучал немного невнятно, потому что трудно было говорить и чистить зубы одновременно. Отабек кисло улыбнулся, неохотно признавая, что Джей-Джей прав. Они действительно жили, как супруги — супруги, пробывшие в браке лет так сорок, отчего секс умер своей смертью. С той только разницей, что в их семейной жизни он так и не появлялся. 

На собеседование они приехали слишком рано, так что Отабек получил шикарную возможность понервничать, сидя в приемной. 

— Прекрати, — Джей-Джей положил ладонь ему на бедро, и он только сейчас заметил, что нервно пристукивал ногой. 

Ответить он не успел: дверь распахнулась, и их пригласила внутрь молодая улыбчивая женщина — миссис А.Джонсон, если верить табличке на стене, рядом с кабинетом. 

— Семейство Алтын-Леруа, не так ли? — спросила она, указывая им на два стоящих рядом кресла. Дождавшись, пока они усядутся, сходу задала следующий вопрос: — Почему вы решили оставить разные фамилии?

— Видите ли, мы оба известные фигуристы, — Леруа ослепительно улыбнулся, предупреждающе сжимая ладонь Отабека. — Боюсь, лед не потерпит второго Леруа. 

— Да, я смотрела ваши выступления! — оживилась миссис Джонсон. — Получается, вы соперники? Как это влияет на вашу семейную жизнь?

Отабек ощутил себя, как на одной из множества журналистских конференций после соревнований, и неожиданно расслабился, почувствовав, что находится знакомой среде. 

— Вносит определенный колорит, — пожал он плечами.

Джей-Джей бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и он вздернул уголок рта в намеке на улыбку — все в порядке, мол. В ответ Жан продемонстрировал ему в радостном оскале все свои тридцать два зуба. 

— Что ж, я вижу, — неизвестно, что увидела в этих улыбках миссис Джонсон, но увиденное ей явно понравилось. — Мистер Леруа, как вы познакомились с мистером Алтыном? 

— Вы можете звать меня Джей-Джей, — очаровательно улыбнулся Леруа. — Это долгая история…

Отабек расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, машинально поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Джей-Джея, которую продолжал держать в своих. Кончики ушей Леруа окрасились красным, но все его внимание по-прежнему было сосредоточено на психологе, которая прислушивалась к их ответам, делая пометки в блокноте. 

Задав обязательный перечень вопросов про знакомство, развитие отношений, совместные даты, ответы на которые они старательно зубрили накануне, миссис Джонсон перешла к самому неловкому — вопросам про их интимную жизнь. 

— Кто из вас обычно занимает активную позицию в сексе? — спросила она с нейтрально-вежливым выражением на лице, словно они обсуждали погоду. 

Джей-Джей заерзал в своем кресле, и теперь пришел черед Отабека сжимать его ладонь. 

— Мы меняемся, — ответил он, испытав острое чувство дежа-вю. — Но обычно я, как более опытный партнер.

Жан бросил на него негодующий взгляд, в ответ на который Алтын лишь невозмутимо вскинул брови — поспорь, мол.

— Обожаю, как Бекс делает минет! — внезапно выпалил Джей-Джей, оборачиваясь к миссис Джонсон. 

Та от неожиданности чуть не выронила ручку, впервые за все время их визита едва не потеряв маску профессионального спокойствия. 

— Это чудесно, — немного растерянно отозвалась она. 

— Вы даже не представляете насколько, — глаза Леруа блеснули. — Сосет, как дьявол. А ведь до встречи с ним я был праведным католиком. 

Последнюю фразу он сообщил, доверительно склонившись к миссис Джонсон, пока Отабек просто таращился на него, не зная, как реагировать. 

— Думаю, я услышала все, что хотела узнать, — психолог захлопнула блокнот и поднялась на ноги, показывая, что беседа закончена. 

Они тоже вскочили. 

— Рад был у вас побывать, — широко улыбнулся Жан. 

Отабек молча кивнул, и миссис Джонсон, успевшая восстановить нейтрально-вежливое выражение на своем лице, попрощалась с ними, прозрачно намекнув на возможность новой встречи.

***

— Интересно, миссис Джонсон поверила нам? — спросил Леруа много позже, когда они уже лежали в постели.

— Не знаю, — Отабек пожал плечами. — По-крайней мере, меня не арестовали прямо у нее в кабинете. 

Он устал, но сон упрямо не шел. А тут, как назло, еще и Жану приспичило поболтать. 

— Это было бы неловко.

— Как и вся наша семейная жизнь. Я привык. 

Джей-Джей хихикнул и завозился за его спиной, подвинувшись поближе, так, что теперь дышал в затылок Отабеку. 

— Я думал, она раскусит нас на вопросах про секс. 

— Ты весьма убедительно расписал, как хорошо я делаю минет, — он поморщился, вспомнив, как сгорал со стыда в этот момент. 

— Это точно, — довольно протянул Леруа. — Я даже пожалел, что между нами на самом деле ничего не было.

Сердце Отабека на секунду замерло, а затем забилось с удвоенной силой.

— Мне кажется, или наш разговор свернул куда-то не туда? — осторожно поинтересовался он, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы. 

— Возможно. 

И Джей-Джей замолчал, словно пожалел о сказанном. Отабек машинально считал его выдохи и проклинал себя, что вообще открыл рот. Нужно было позволить Леруа развивать тему, как тому хотелось.

— Как думаешь, наша семейная жизнь может стать еще более неловкой? — спросил Жан после минутного молчания. 

— Едва ли. 

— Ну тогда ладно.

В следующую секунду рука Жана уверенно легла на пах Отабека. Но на этом его уверенность иссякла, и они оба замерли, опасаясь сделать следующий шаг.

— Жан? — позвал Отабек, сглотнув внезапно вставший в горле ком.

Живот тут же свело сладкой судорогой, а член заинтересованно приподнялся, отзываясь на прикосновение Джей-Джея. Невыносимо хотелось толкнуться вперед, навстречу горячей ладони, избавиться от преграды в виде тонкого хлопка трусов, но Отабек боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Страшно сказать, он до сих пор не был уверен, что правильно понял происходящее — если семейная жизнь его чему и научила, так это тому, что с Леруа никогда, _никогда_ нельзя было знать что-то наверняка.

— Бекс, — в тон ему повторил Джей-Джей. — Ты сказал, что наша жизнь не станет еще более неловкой, а прямо сейчас я чувствую себя ужасно неловко. 

В комнате стало невыносимо жарко. 

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты… что мы… — связная речь давалась с трудом; Отабеку вообще трудно было сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме руки Леруа на своем члене. 

Он не понимал, какого черта они еще болтают, но отчего-то ему было очень важно получить подтверждение того, что Джей-Джей осознает, что он делает. 

— Не знаю, как ты, а я пытаюсь выйти из френдзоны. 

Этого было достаточно. Отабек извернулся, поворачиваясь к Леруа, лег сверху, прижимая к кровати своим весом. Их бедра соприкоснулись, и он ощутил, что у Джей-Джея стоит едва ли не крепче, чем у него самого. На пробу качнулся, притираясь ближе, и Жан шумно выдохнул, запрокидывая голову. На его лице застыло такое беззащитное выражение, что у Отабека защемило сердце. Он протянул руку, провел пальцами по скуле, потом осторожно, едва касаясь — по приоткрытым губам.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул он. — Наконец-то мы сможем нормально поцеловаться. 

— В смысле — нормально? — вскинулся было Жан, но в кои то веки Отабек мог заткнуть его наиболее приятным способом. 

Ради этого поцелуя определенно стоило подождать. Эта мысль промелькнула и улетучилась, стоило Леруа податься вперед, отвечая с неожиданной жадностью. Они неловко столкнулись носами, но едва заметили это. Руки Отабека беспорядочно шарили по телу Джей-Джея: от плеч — вниз, мимоходом приласкав соски, к подтянутому животу, проследить пальцами очертания мышц…

— Щекотно, — Жан перехватил его ладонь, и Отабек вцепился в его руку, как в спасательный якорь. 

Его вело. Одна мысль о том, что он был первым, кто узнал, что Леруа боится щекотки, первым, кто вообще прикасался к нему в этом плане, сносила башню. В попытке немного перевести дыхание, он уткнулся лбом в плечо Джей-Джея. Тот провел руками по его спине, лаская, разминая мышцы сильными прикосновениями, а после скользнул ладонями под резинку трусов и с силой сжал задницу. 

— Я ни на что не намекаю, но мы до сих пор в трусах, — выдавил Леруа, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. С припухшими губами, расширившимися зрачками, почти поглотившими радужку, спутанными, прилипшими ко лбу волосами получалось плохо. — Не то, чтобы я спец, но разве… 

Отабек запустил руку в его трусы, и Джей-Джей дернулся.

— Ох… вопрос снят…

Отабек заскользил рукой по его члену, с наслаждением наблюдая, как поплыл его взгляд. Поза была неудобной: приходилось выворачивать запястье, и он толкнул Джей-Джея в плечо, вынуждая откинуться на спину, стащил белье до середины бедра — на большее просто не хватило терпения. Сначала прикосновения были легкими, почти дразнящими, но затем он нашел нужный ритм, и Леруа со стоном выгнулся навстречу его руке, хватая воздух открытым ртом, заскреб пальцами по простыне. Второй рукой Отабек погладил его по напряженному бедру, приласкал мошонку. Голова кружилась. Наклонившись, он прижался поцелуем к шее Джей-Джея, не прекращая при этом двигать рукой, скользнул губами по плечу, прикусил кожу, ощущая, как у самого стоит так, что почти больно. 

Хотелось всего и сразу, и он торопливо подался вниз, проведя языком влажную дорожку по поджавшемуся животу. Леруа замер и, кажется, даже прекратил дышать, когда Отабек устроился между его ног. Он запечатлел нежный поцелуй на внутренней стороне его бедра, где обнаружилась трогательная родинка. 

— Жан, — позвал Отабек, успокаивающе поглаживая его ноги. — Посмотри на меня. 

Джей-Джей приподнялся на локтях, и, поймав взгляд его широко раскрытых, почти черных глаз, Отабек накрыл губами головку члена и медленно втянул ее в рот. 

Этого оказалось достаточно. Леруа издал короткий стон — для такого трепла он оказался удивительно молчаливым в постели — и содрогнулся. 

Отабек отстранился, вытирая рукой губы и подбородок.

— Это было… вау… — выдохнул Жан.

Он скользнул расфокусированным взглядом по Отабеку, который сжал себя, опасаясь, что кончит, как мальчишка, без единого прикосновения, от одного вида расхристанного Леруа. Тот приподнялся, потянувшись за поцелуем, и Алтын с готовностью ответил, ощутив, как рука Жана скользнула ему в пах и легла поверх его пальцев. Он с облегченным стоном толкнулся навстречу их сплетенным рукам. Хватило пары движений для того, чтобы он кончил, прикусив губу Джей-Джея. 

Ощущая себя до странного опустошенным, словно из него вынули разом все кости, Отабек опустился на горячие простыни, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Жана. Тот озабоченно потрогал припухшую губу, держа на весу перепачканную спермой ладонь и разглядывая ее со сложным выражением лица. Наконец, словно взвесив все за и против, он поднес ее к лицу и лизнул. 

— Не так плохо, как мне казалось, — одобрил Джей-Джей. — Думаю, в следующий раз я попробую тебе отсосать.

Отабек только и смог, что угукнуть. На более осмысленный ответ он был не способен — он вообще, кажется, только что кончился как личность. Джей-Джей между тем принялся тревожно ерзать, комкая и без того сбитые простыни. 

— Ну что еще? — Отабек неохотно приоткрыл глаза. 

— Согласно тому, что я читал, нам сейчас надо обниматься и вести душевные разговоры, — Леруа поджал губы со слегка виноватым выражением лица. — Но я весь липкий и потный, и хочу в душ, а еще жрать. 

Словно в подтверждение его слов желудок Джей-Джея издал длинный и жалобный стон, и Отабек с трудом удержал серьезное выражение лица. 

— Иди уже, — махнул он рукой, откидываясь обратно на подушку.

Если ему повезет, и Леруа не зависнет в душе на три часа, как делал обычно (серьезно, Отабек подозревал, что у него в роду были выдры!), то он тоже помоется раньше, чем заснет. 

Повезло. Леруа вышел из душа спустя пятнадцать минут, не озаботившись даже завернуться в полотенце. Отабек невольно залип взглядом на ямочках на его пояснице, отстраненно размышляя, что создал монстра. Почему-то эта мысль вовсе не пугала, а даже радовала. 

Позже, когда он, вымотанный эмоционально и физически, уже почти уснул, устроившись щекой на груди Леруа и ощущая, как тот убаюкивающе водит кончиками пальцев по его плечу, его вырвала из состояния полудремы секундная яркая вспышка света.

— Жан, — угрожающе промычал Отабек, приоткрыв один глаз. — Скажи, что ты не сфотографировал нас только что. 

— Нет, — ответил Джей-Джей очень честным голосом. — Тебе приснилось, Бекс, спи. 

Отабек скептично хмыкнул и уже вновь начал засыпать, когда Леруа вновь завозился. Голубоватый свет экрана смартфона пробился даже сквозь сомкнутые веки. 

— Бек, ты спишь? 

Он издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук, который при желании можно было трактовать как угодно, чем Джей-Джей и воспользовался. 

— Бек, как думаешь, хэштег #вышлиизфрендзоны подойдет? 

Утром они вышли из френдзоны еще раз, когда Леруа исполнил-таки свою угрозу и отсосал Отабеку в душе. И даже то, что Джей потом полдня ныл про затекшую челюсть, не могло испортить ему настроения. 

Изз хватило одного взгляда, чтобы все осознать. 

— Наконец-то до вас дошло, — она отсалютовала им стаканом с латте из Старбакса. — Поздравляю, мальчики! 

— Спасибо! Только у меня челюсть до сих пор болит, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Джей-Джей выразительно подвигал бровями.

Отабек со вздохом прикрыл ладонью лицо. 

— Челюсть — это пустяки, — невозмутимо протянула Изабелла. — Погоди, пока он доберется до твоей задницы! Тренироваться будет ой как сложно.

— Я разведусь раньше, если Жан продолжит трепаться про нашу интимную жизнь, — буркнул Отабек. 

Изабелла и Джей-Джей обменялись выразительными взглядами. 

— Такой взрослый и такой наивный, — грустно вздохнула Изз. 

— Не надейся, — коротко кивнул Леруа. — Тебе не спастись. Никто еще не уходил так просто от короля Джей-Джея! 

И он подмигнул, выставив пальцы в своем фирменном жесте.

***

— Мой лучший друг женится!!!

Тихий вечер накануне ФГП летел ко всем чертям. Закон подлости работал без перебоев: стоило Отабеку найти относительно тихий ресторанчик, где он мог спокойно поговорить с Плисецким, как туда тут же набились все их знакомые. Утешало только то, что Юра, судя по выражению лица, тоже не испытывал радости по такому поводу. 

Ресторан взорвался аплодисментами. Виктор принимал их с выражением кота, объевшегося сметаны, и явно не подозревал, что если бы Плисецкий мог убивать взглядом, он и его японец были бы давно мертвы. Впрочем, судя по панике, отразившейся на лице Кацуки, тот уже и так был недалек от сердечного приступа.

— Мы поженимся, если Юри возьмет золотую медаль, — лениво улыбнулся Виктор, поглаживая кольцо. 

Отабеку был хорошо знаком этот жест — первые месяцы он тоже никак не мог оставить собственное кольцо в покое, да и сейчас, бывало, принимался вращать его, когда нервничал. 

За столом повисла неуютная тишина. Юра отчетливо заскрипел зубами, и в тот момент, когда ситуация, казалось бы, уже не могла стать более неловкой, появился Джей-Джей в сопровождении Изабеллы. 

— Я слышал, тут кто-то сказал про свадьбу? — он ослепительно улыбнулся. — Свадьбы — это мейнстрим, правда, Бекс?

Отабек пожалел, что не может прямо сейчас провалиться под землю, потому что теперь все взгляды были устремлены на него. Он кашлянул, словно прочищая горло, но когда Леруа понимал его намеки, если только это не были намеки на секс? 

— Вот мы поженились без всяких медалей, — гордо закончил Джей-Джей, выставив вперед руку с кольцом. 

— Так ты… так вы.. — Юра так смотрел на безымянный палец Отабека, что кольцо почти начало дымиться под его взглядом. 

Хотелось сжать пальцы в кулак, но он усилием воли расслабил ладонь. 

— Женаты, — невозмутимо подтвердил Алтын. — В принципе, это не секрет. 

— Достаточно зайти на страничку Жана в Инстаграме, — подтвердила Изабелла, с улыбкой наблюдая за растерянностью Юры. — Он туда постит по десять совместных фото в день. 

— А хэштеги видели? — хохотнул Крис. — Каждый второй — шедевр.

— Я думаю, что нам надо тоже завести наш собственный фирменный хэштег, правда, Юри? — мечтательно протянул Виктор. 

— Я не читаю его Инстаграм! — Юра покачал головой, глядя на Отабека расширившимися голубыми глазами. — Не ожидал, что ты замужем за _этим_. 

Он ткнул пальцем в сторону оскорбленного Джей-Джея.

— Эй, принцесса, у «этого» вообще-то есть имя! 

— Тебя это беспокоит? — хмуро спросил Отабек. 

Юра на какой-то момент задумался.

— Честно? Я думаю, что ты отбитый, раз решился выйти замуж за Леруа, либо полный извращенец, даже похуже этих двоих, — он кивнул на Виктора и Юри. — Но зато с тобой будет не скучно. 

— И он точно тебя не испугается, — иронично буркнул Никифоров себе под нос, но кроме Отабека его никто не услышал, а сам он в глубине души был с этим согласен. 

Как, впрочем, и с Юрой Плисецким. Шагая с ним по темным улицам Барселоны, Отабек думал о том, что он, кажется и правда отбитый извращенец, потому что, несмотря на то, что они с Леруа почти месяц видели друг друга только по скайпу, на то, что им еще предстояло побороться за золото, на то, что Джей-Джей будет невыносим в любом случае, как бы не завершился ФГП… Несмотря на все это он был счастлив. 

Здесь и сейчас.


End file.
